Le poids du génie
by Griffin-0
Summary: Il est parfois difficile d'être un génie ... Dimitri en a bien conscience et doit affronter la perte d'un être cher. (One-shot) Attention : spoilers du Destin Perdu !


_Attention, spoilers du Destin Perdu ! _

_Voici ma troisième fanfiction (encore un one-shot) et toujours en réponse au tab100 (le thème est : génie). _

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, Dimitri Allen vivait les jours les plus intenses de toute sa vie. En effet, il avait eu la chance de voir son rêve le plus cher se réaliser : retrouver son amour de toujours, Claire Mayfield, décédée il y a de nombreuses années. Grâce à un phénomène temporel des plus étranges, celle-ci s'était retrouvée dans son époque, mais pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis, Dimitri travaillait sans relâche à une solution pour empêcher le corps de Claire de rejoindre le jour tragique de l'explosion.

« - Claire ! Claire, regarde ! », dit Dimitri en sautant de son siège, complètement débraillé et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait l'air surexcité par sa découverte et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je suis vraiment un génie ! Si on observe bien les plans originaux de la machine, on remarque une petite faille de conception. Le générateur n'est pas assez puissant pour canaliser une telle énergie, et si on … »

Claire ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer : « Dimitri … J'avais déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Viens plutôt avec moi, je vais faire quelques achats en ville et il faudrait que tu sortes un peu … »

Claire paraissait fatiguée, d'une lassitude extrême, et pourtant elle gardait le sourire, comme à son habitude. C'était bien ce qui la rendait si agréable, cet immuable sourire quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Je … Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je dois revoir mes calculs, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part, mais je sens que je touche la solution du doigt !

- Tu devrais penser un peu à autre chose. Tu pourrais passer un peu de temps avec moi non ? », dit Claire en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Claire, quand j'aurais fini, je pourrais passer tout mon temps avec toi. Mais pour l'instant, je dois concentrer mon génie sur mes recherches ! »

Claire poussa un soupir. Elle prit son sac, son manteau, et sortit dans la rue. Dimitri la regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Bientôt, pensa-t-il, ils pourraient ensemble savourer leur bonheur. Puis il se replongea dans son travail.

* * *

« - Mais Claire ! Je suis un génie, je … Je peux te sauver !

- Non Dimitri, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, tu dois me laisser partir maintenant …

- Non … Non ! Je … Je vais te sauver ! Je vais le faire, je sais que je peux Claire, j'en suis sûr !

- Arrête Dimitri. Tu le sais, tu n'y peux rien. C'est mon destin …

- Claire !

- Au revoir Dimitri. »

* * *

5 jours. 5 jours que Claire avait quitté à jamais la vie de Dimitri. Et 5 jours pendant lesquels il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés, avec pour seule source d'éclairage la petite lampe de son bureau. 5 jours passés à griffonner des plans, des formules mathématiques, des théorèmes complexes, tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et malgré toute l'ingéniosité dont il avait su faire preuve par le passé, l'impasse se tenait devant lui. Il arracha une nouvelle fois sa feuille, la roula en boule et la jeta sur le sol avec énervement. Dans un accès de colère, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a une solution, il doit y avoir une solution ! Bon sang Dimitri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont passées tes merveilleuses idées ? Il faut réussir, et tu pourras retrouver Claire ! Ta chère Claire … »

Il laissa s'échapper un sanglot de désespoir. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se trouvât près de lui en ce moment, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, avec sa joie, sa fraîcheur ! Mais elle n'était plus là … Il avait beau tout essayer pour trouver une solution, puiser au plus profond de ses ressources, rien n'en sortait, sa feuille restait désespérément blanche.

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse le submergea, laissant place à une extrême lassitude. Depuis la disparition de Claire, Dimitri n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il songea qu'il était temps de se reposer. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Ses professeurs lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était un véritable génie, et il avait toujours agi dans cette direction. Il avait réussi de brillantes, très brillantes études, il avait passé un doctorat et écrit une thèse remarquable, il avait gagné de grands prix pour le résultat de ses recherches. D'habitude, il repensait toujours à ces moments avec fierté, et même orgueil. Pourtant, en ce moment précis, il se haïssait. Il haïssait ce même orgueil qui lui avait permis d'aller si loin, cette confiance en son soi-disant génie. Car finalement, qu'était-ce, comparé à ce à côté de quoi il était passé ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, il avait rompu tout contact avec sa famille, la seule femme qu'il avait aimée était partie à jamais. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il essaya de se retenir, refusant de se laisser aller à un tel sentimentalisme. Mais il ne put retenir les suivantes, et ce fut bientôt d'un torrent de larmes qu'il inonda son oreiller.

Peut-être au fond de lui savait-il que tout était vain, que ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec et ses espoirs infondés. Elle l'avait prévenue maintes et maintes fois, lui disant que tout cela était inutile puisque son destin était déjà tracé, pourtant il se refusait à abandonner. Vivre sans elle lui serait insupportable et sûrement fatal … Quelle était la solution ?

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, une brise rafraîchissante effleura son visage. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, et la lumière des réverbères rayonnait dans les ténèbres. Une voiture passa, un couple traînait encore dans la rue, ainsi que quelques passants pressés de rentrer chez eux. Un chat sortit d'une ruelle en bondissant, suivi par les aboiements d'un chien. Un groupe de jeunes sortit de l'immeuble d'en face, le temps d'allumer une cigarette.

Il referma rapidement la fenêtre et se laissa tomber le long du mur. L'issue vers laquelle il avait un moment songé à se diriger n'était certainement pas la bonne. Il voulait continuer ses recherches à tout prix, mais il repensa à ce que Claire lui avait dit, la vanité de combattre son destin, le danger que représentait cette technologie si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Etait-il prêt à sacrifier la vie de centaines d'innocents afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de la ramener à la vie ? Avait-il seulement le droit de prendre cette décision ? Il savait bien que non, mais cela signifiait alors renoncer à Claire.

Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle, mais ressasser cela ne la ferait malheureusement pas revenir. Elle était morte, physiquement, mais elle était vivante à travers lui, à travers tous les souvenirs qu'il gardait d'elle, leurs promenades, leurs recherches, tous ces bons moments dispersés au hasard dans sa mémoire. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était pour elle qu'il avait toujours travaillé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour cette femme qu'il aimait !

Il se souvint alors de ce que lui répétait souvent Claire : « Un vrai génie doit connaître ses limites et lâcher prise lorsqu'il le faut. » C'était sûrement à des situations comme celle-ci que cette phrase s'appliquait. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début. Peut-être était-il enfin temps d'abandonner, de baisser les bras. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Dans un coin se trouvait un poêle qui permettait de réchauffer la pièce durant les froids hivers. Dimitri l'ouvrit et, après s'être saisi de ses notes et des plans de la machine, il les jeta et craqua une allumette qu'il approcha des papiers. Un instant, il suspendit son geste, hésitant. Mais il combattit cette défaillance passagère et l'allumette mit le feu à son travail passé. Il put voir les flammes dévorer pages après pages des nuits de recherches. Les lettres semblaient fondre sur les feuilles qui se réduisaient en cendres. D'un geste rapide, il referma la porte du poêle et laissa le feu accomplir son œuvre.

Tout était enfin terminé. Dimitri sentit une grande sérénité l'envahir. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, car il savait que Claire serait fière de lui. Maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Entreprendre de nouvelles recherches ? Non, il allait plutôt essayer de renouer contact avec quelques anciens camarades qu'il appréciait autrefois. Il voulait enfin une vie normale. Où le souvenir de Claire ne l'abandonnera jamais.


End file.
